Formerly Off the Grid But Now A Target
by Sora Nadeshiko
Summary: 5YL!Tsuna never intended for things to get so out of hand. Several of his friends were killed because they were brought into the mafia. He followed another Family's demands and disappeared off the face of the earth. But, his past comes back to haunt him.


Formerly Off The Grid… But Now A Target

Summary: 5YL!Tsuna never intended for things to get so out of hand. Several of his friends were killed because they were brought into the mafia. He followed another Family's demands and disappeared off the face of the earth. But, his past comes back to haunt him in the form of the Undicesimo.

Disclaimer: KHR is definitely not mine~ Please don't sue me!

Notes: Sorry for any inconsistencies you guys may find… I haven't watched the anime or read the manga… I've gotten all of my info from the wiki… Consider this AU.

Prologue

Tsuna collapsed to the muddy ground crying silently in the midst of pouring rain.

_'I-I'm so sorry everyone! I've failed you all.'_

"I've lost this battle." Tsuna stated coldly with a fierce undercurrent of disgust, looking to the moist, dark brown ground with eyes that held a begrudging acceptance and a strangely calm voice.

"But… please don't harm anyone else from my famiglia –or any of my friends and blood related relatives. I'll do anything you want. My life is also forfeit if you spare them." Tsuna stated his terms, leaving almost no room for negotiation on anything related to those words. The famiglia could continue functioning without him. The Vongola would survive and eventually, his successor would be found.

Tsuna looked up at his fellow don. This time, the enemy was a tall redhead by the name of Ayame, a yakuza boss. She had a kind face but that only hid the cruel interior. It was always the quiet and beautiful ones that packed the most punch.

"Hmm… I'll let you and your famiglia go… but, only on one condition. You must leave behind the life you are leading now and never come back. You, Vongola Decimo, must never become Sawada Tsunayoshi ever again." She smirked pointedly at him with a condescending flicker in her eyes.

Tsunayoshi frowned and sighed with resignation. "Will you help me make the preparations?"

5 years later…

Tsunayoshi, now known as Serafino Marino*, sighed quietly. It was the tenth time that day one of his fangirls called him. You see, he was a world-class musician who played many instruments –he was mostly known for being a violinist (and his looks).

He was known as a genius, a 24 year old who was at the top of his game. He originally thought that he could make some money and not get a lot of attention if he was a musician. Serafino was wrong; no matter what profession one took, as long as they were unbelievably sexy (to other people at least), they were noticed. And the more a person was noticed, the more money they made in the entertainment world. Women fell for him easily due to his long brown hair streaked with varying shades of blonde (which was usually tucked into a low pony-tail), his smoldering dark brown eyes with a sheen of flaring amber and gold which had narrowed over the years, and of course his sleek, toned body. Well, they also liked him because he was extremely wealthy.

_Ti amo, in sogno_

_Ti amo, in aria _

_Ti amo se viene testa _

_vuol dire che basta: _

_lasciamoci. _

_Ti amo, io sono _

_(tiam) in fondo un uomo _

_che non ha freddo nel cuore, _

_nel letto comando io. _

Serafino's right eye twitched in annoyance. And by the looks of it, on the screen was an unknown number. He picked his cellphone up from the small coffee table and answered it.

"Ciao?"

"Ciaossu. Is Rosario speaking?"

"No, wrong number. I don't know who this Rosario is." Oh God! Reborn was speaking!

"Oh. Arrivederci."

The line was cut off.

"Fuck. I've finally become successful and famous… It would make an uproar if I suddenly disappeared. Dammit, I really want to see them again but… I made a deal. And I usually don't break deals unless it's inevitable…"

Serafino groaned loudly. This was happening after several years of being Serafino. There was no contact before –this time they contacted him, but it was a mistake. And, he had to focus on his concert. He had no time for this. What happens, happens.

The musician sighed and dragged himself to his room. He took the violin off from his bed and sat down. He grasped the bow in his right hand and started to lightly drag it across the strings after he got the violin in proper position. His hand skillfully dragged the bow to meet each somber note. Sad, yearning music that tugged at one's heartstrings filled the entire mansion. Serafino, no it was Tsuna's time to shine this moment, fueled the sad piece with his feelings of regret and wanting to see his friends again.

_'That deal… I… wait, Ayame never said anything about meeting them again. I'm the one who had to go away and leave behind my former life. I may not be able to contact them, but they can make moves to meet me and I can't be dame-Tsuna ever again in their midst… I miss them.'_

"If we meet again, so be it." He said aloud to the empty room.

Serafino breathed heavily as a huge crowd of people applauded. He could see each and every one of them from the tall stage. He bowed and excused himself while many girls screamed 'I love you!' and 'You're so hot!' and 'Marry me!' The violinist swiftly exited the stage and when he could no longer be seen, he sprinted out of there like rabid wolves were after him, but not before leaving a goodbye note and grabbing his back pack. Serafino didn't like fan-girls and fan-boys. Too many were obsessed with him and would often fight out in the open. The only advantageous option was to get out of there as fast as possible –before the crowds formed. He learned from experience.

The experiences he's gotten from rabid crowds were potentially more frightening than Reborn, what with all of the creepy things they say that they wanted to do to him. Like, for example… they wanted to tie Serafino to a chair and strip him till he was naked and wrap him up in ribbons and- no, the next things were too scarring to repeat.

Anyway, the 'Burning One'* silently dashed to his house; it was still a long way, and it was dark… but he had full confidence in his fighting skills. Besides, nothing would happen. Oh… what would soon happen would make him eat his words. Murphy's Law would soon fall into effect.

"Okay, it should only be five miles from here to my-"

A man who barreled past him into the wall cut him off. And, to his amazement, he saw a very pure storm flame. It would pack quite a punch but… it wasn't quite as pure as his flames. Suddenly, a young boy wielding an impure sky flame punched the man.

"Hey, you two! Stop what you're doing."

That was when the two males noticed him.

"Huh?" the two fighters said simultaneously.

Serafino reached into his bag and pulled out a handgun.

"I may be a civilian… but I'm licensed. Hold up your arms in the air and come with me."

The other man and the boy shared a look and complied.

"There! Now that was easy wasn't it? Keep on walking… My place is five miles away, you guys don't want any trouble."

They jogged in silence with Serafino holding a gun to their heads until they reached his home, though it would be described as a huge mansion. The musician unlocked the door and flicked on the switch. He motioned for the two males to come inside and locked the door behind them.

When the violinist saw them in the light, he almost gave himself away. He was surprised to see Gokudera and a new boy. The kid looked to be no older than twelve and had large brown eyes and dirty blonde hair just like Iemitsu's. The guitarist frowned and got handcuffs from a hook by the front door. One was adult sized for Gokudera and the other was child-sized for the blonde kid.

The violinist smirked and put them on the two. There were some grunts and a bit of uncomfortable struggling, but he managed to put the handcuffs on them. Now was the time for interrogation.

"Now, who are you people? I don't want to saw you all causing trouble. Say… are you two from the mafia?"

He saw the younger male flinch. "So you're both in the mafia huh. What are your names?"

"The hell we'd tell you. Undicesimo would never-"

"That kid is the Undicesimo of a mafia family? I find it hard to believe."

"Hey! I'm Sawada Kuromaru* of the Vongola famiglia!"

The former Vongola Don's eyes widened.

"Eleventh! Anyway, who the hell are you?"

Serafino pointed to himself. "Me? You should know who I am by now. You've seen my face. I'm pretty famous you know!"

Kuromaru blinked in recognition. "Gokudera-san, that's Serafino Marino! I thought it was just a coincidence that they looked alike."

Gokudera scoffed. "Him? But he's just a pretty bo-"

The musician's eyes steeled and he shot the gun. The bullet soared millimeters away from the storm guardian's head and cut a few hairs. Gokudera stiffened as Serafino smirked smugly.

"I'm not just a pretty boy. I can shoot, too. Though… I'm not known for having a good aim. I'm a musician."

The storm guardian growled and muttered a few choice profanity words. Instantly, Serafino felt his mood lighten.

"Let's make a deal. You guys can stay the night and I'll let you two go in the morning. Promise not to kill me in the middle of the night. Oh! Is anyone hungry?"

Kuromaru's stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. The boy blushed and mumbled a yes, please. The silver-haired man on the other hand muttered to himself and Serafino could hear some doubt in his former guardians voice. The violinist could make out the words poison, right-hand man, and the food not being worthy in the low-pitched mumbles.

Serafino unlocked the handcuffs and placed them back where he got them.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"I want pasta if it's not any trouble! And not the ones that come ready to make in those packages."

"I'll have what the eleventh is having."

"Okay… wait here and I'll tell you all to come to the dining room when the pasta's finished. I'll be done with making the pasta at around nine o' clock. And I expect the both of you to stay where you are. You never know when someone could put some holes in you." The former Vongola boss grinned brightly, even when his voice became truly sinister.

Scary. That word went through to the two visitors and made several connections. For scary; that meant Reborn, sometimes Hibari, and other times… death.

Serafino skipped in an exaggerated manner and went inside his spacious kitchen. It looked like the ones in cooking shows with marble counters, a large stove, and cabinets that held cooking utensils lined the walls. There was a huge fridge in the corner. But, the cook now searched the entire kitchen for the ingredients and machines needed to make pasta.

"Now let's see… the dough needs to be made first –I can make the sauce later when I'm refrigerating it. Hmm…"

First, he washed his hands.

Serafino dumped a large portion of flour onto a cutting board and made a well in the middle to put the eggs. Next, he cracked the eggs open one by one and made sure the yolk and egg whites didn't run down the flour. If that happened… there would be a humongous mess. With a fork, the former mafia don beat the eggs and after that he added some salt with some canola oil. The ex-don started to mix the eggs with the flour little by little until it was completely mixed in with a bit of flour left over. He kneaded the dough until it became a smooth ball. The sky flame bearer wrapped the ball up in plastic-wrap and set it aside in the corner.

After that task was finished, he went to work to make fresh pesto sauce. The recipe needed fresh basil leaves, nuts, a pinch of olive oil, garlic, salt and pepper. He retrieved all of his ingredients from the cabinets except for the basil leaves. He obtained them by plucking some stems off the main plant and carefully separated the leaves from the stem while washing them. Fresh basil is definitely the best thing ever to enhance the taste of the pasta dish overall. The cook dumped the ingredients in a blender and hit the button until the sauce was mostly fine and smooth. The contents were dumped in several plastic containers and were left to the side.

When he finished with that, he took the dough and unwrapped it. The dough was put on the cutting board and he used a roller to make the dough nice and thin. Serafino cut the dough into many 2x1 inch rectangles. The cook took his time to pinch each of the rectangles in the middle to make farfalle pasta. After 15 minutes of making the bow-tie shapes, he dumped them into a pot filled with water and cooked the freshly made pasta. When the food was done boiling, he strained the water out and put the pasta in a large bowl.

Also, Serafino took the time to take out the chocolate flavored cake he baked earlier in the morning for dessert.

He brought the dishes to the dining room and set the plates and utensils. Finally, he went to where he left the two guests only to find them in a precarious position.

Gokudera was on top of Kuromaru and his hands were on either side of the boy's body. The elder man's knee was in between Kuromaru's thighs and was uncomfortably close to the younger boy's crotch. The silver-haired man's face was only centimeters away from Kuromaru's face that was blushing crimson.

And you know what was worse? Neither Tsuna nor Serafino had ever walked in on such a disturbing scene. A scene that practically oozed with yaoi was never seen with their (Tsuna and Serafino's) innocent eyes. And Gokudera looked like such a pedophile.

"H-HIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

A/N: Hehehe~ Please don't be alarmed by Gokudera's accidental pedophile-ism. I couldn't resist adding that. The next chapter has more accidental yaoi~ Don't worry about that being an official pairing… Meh. Who am I kidding? I won't be adding pairings until I feel ready. Gokudera/Kuromaru is only a one-time thing. Gah! Fudge that! I'll be adding more 'innocent' yaoi-filled moments for comic relief.

Notes:

Serafino Marino is an Italian name. Serafino means 'burning ones' and Marino means 'of the sea.' I chose this particular combination since I have never seen this name in any other fanfiction. I think 'burning ones' describes Tsuna and 'Marino' just sounds nice~

Sawada Kuromaru is an OC that I made up to be the Undicesimo. As you guys may have thought, he's the youngest son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana. As to why Tsuna doesn't recognize Kuromaru as his younger brother, something came up and Tsuna hasn't met his family since he was 14. He hasn't been in contact with Nana, but he has talked to Iemitsu on the phone for business only.

Hm… do any of you guys have anything against D18? I'm gonna put it in the next chapter (No objections! Because I already wrote most of the next chapter…) … As for any other pairings, just ask and I'll see if I can add a scene!


End file.
